Pulp Hedge 2: The Rafia War
by Gipdac
Summary: Heather describes what happened after the last story.
1. Chapter 1

Pulp Hedge 2: Rafia War.

It happened 5 years ago...when Gipdac attacked us, and Jules killed him. RJ's leg has long-since healed, and things have changed...

Chapter 1

(Four years ago)

Jules walked into Marsellus Wallace's office.

"Marsel, we got a problem."

"What?"

"We need to be more careful about our HitRats."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Gipdac tried to kill & rob me."

"What?"

"He killed Vincent for fun, and then went after me!"

"What happened then?"

"I put 5 shells in the motherfucker's chest."

"Did he finished his job? Did he kill the girl?"

Jules stood there for a second, thinking.

"Yes, sir. He did."

"Good. Gipdac was probably working for The Boss."

"Probably."

"Well, then. We're going to wipe him out."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marsellus Wallace plotted the murder of The Boss's son.

That's where we came in.

We accidently ran into The Boss's son one day, and RJ saw a Rat with a gun on a roof.

RJ pushed himself and The Boss's son out of the way, saving his life.

The son, The Executive, took us to his father.

The Boss was very polite, and thanked us with the best hospitality he had.

We were instantly his friends...

Marsellus Wallace was pissed.

He discovered that Jules had lied to him.

Jules was in danger, and ran to The Boss for protection.

The Boss would've refused, but we convinced him otherwise.

Jules was on our side.

Another war was beginning.

Joe Cabot, who controlled almost as much as Marsellus, wanted more turf.

Marsellus refused, and Joe Cabot had two of Marsellus's men killed.

The three-way Rafia War had begun...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(3 years ago)

Violence had erupted everywhere.

At least a couple hundred Ratster bodies were all over the place.

Then, they attacked the hedge.

RJ, my dad, Hammy, and Verne had guns.

RJ blew Ratsters away as they came over the hedge.

My dad(Ozzie) hid on the top of the hedge, and was a sniper.

Hammy...We told him to keep watch, and filled his gun with toy bullets.

Verne helped protect everyone in the hedge.

Then, Ratsters began to come quicker.

Verne got the Lou, Penny, the kids, and me to safety.

I snuck out, though, so I could see the action.

Then, Hammy got hit with a real bullet in the shoulder.

I ran over to him, and carried him to the underground tunnel where we were hiding.

I opened a doctor book, pulled out the bullet, and bandaged the wound.

The noise above us then stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I snuck out onto the surface, and saw dead Ratsters everywhere.

RJ & my dad were standing there, staring at all the bodies.

"They're all dead," RJ said.

The rats who attacked us were Marsellus Wallace's Rats.

Marsellus Wallace was the strongest of them all, and we needed help.

We went to The Boss, and said we needed Joe Cabot's help.

"No." He said.

"Why?" RJ asked.

"It'll make me seem weak."

"We have no choice. If we don't, Marsellus will wipe us all out!"

The Boss stood there for a moment, and then sighed.

"Fine. We will see if he will help us."

RJ, my dad, Verne, Jules, and The Boss went to Joe Cabot.

Joe Cabot was the oldest of the Rafia Leaders, and said:

"I really don't want your help. But if us teaming up will help kill Marsellus Wallace, then fine."

The Boss & Joe Cabot were now partners.

We would finally be able to defeat Marsellus Wallace.

Or so we thought...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(2 years ago)

We had thought a lot of the violence was over, but it was just beginning.

Marsellus Wallace, with The Boss & Joe Cabot teamed up, was beginning to lose.

Then, Marsellus unleashed his last-resort weapon: Gipdac's brother Gipbac.

Gipbac was even crazier than Gipdac, and was even more ruthless.

Gipbac killed and laughed, and even tortured for fun.

We then got bad news: Gipbac had taken Jules hostage.

Jules was in Gipbac's hideout, and was tied to a chair.

Gipbac walked in, with a jukebox.

Gipbac smiled evily at Jules.

"Now, what song would we like?"

Gipbac began searching the channels, and found a song.

Little Green Bag.

Gipbac began dancing, and pulled out a small knife.

He moved closer to Jules, and cut him across the face.

Jules had tape over his mouth, but still managed to scream.

Gipbac then cut an X in each of Jules' legs & arms.

"We'll need those for when I turn on the drill."

Gipbac then stood still, singing.

"Yeah  
Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag  
Got to find just a kind or losin' my mind  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way  
Out of site in the night, Out of site in the day  
Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way"

Gipbac then moved over to the left side of Jules' head, and began cutting off his ear.

"MMM!" Jules shouted.

Gipbac held up Jules' ear.

"Can ya hear me now?"

Gipbac laughed and tossed the ear to the floor.

Gipbac went into another room, and came out carrying a bucket of gasoline.

Gipbac wistled as he poured the gasoline all over Jules.

The gasoline went into his wounds, making it burn like Hell.

Gipbac then opened a bag of popcorn, and lit a match.

"I'm in a good mood, so I won't use the drill."

He tossed the match onto Jules, and ate popcorn while he watched Jules burn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We found Jules' body in a bag.

It had been placed in front of the hedge.

There was a note, and RJ picked it up.

"This is a small gift for you all. Who will be next?"

We all looked at each other. We all had fear in our eyes.

We thought Gipbac was working for Marsellus.

We were wrong.

He had his own plans...

Gipbac walked in Marsellus's office.

"Is that traitor Jules dead?"

"Yes, sir. He is."

"Good. You are a good partner."

"Thank you."

Gipbac pulled out a gun, and shot Marsellus.

The bullet was a tranquilizer dart.

Marsellus woke up tied to a chair.

Joe Cabot & The Boss were also tied up in chairs.

Gipbac walked into the room.

"Ah. I see you've woken up. Time for me to have some fun. Who first?"

He did eny-meny-miny-moe, and chose The Boss.

"What should I do to you?"

Gipbac pulled out his gun, and shot The Boss in the arms, legs, and stomach.

The Boss moaned.

Gipbac then pulled out a plastic bag & some tape.

He put the bag over The Boss's head, and wrapped tape around it.

The Boss was screaming, and suffocating.

After ten minutes, his eyes closed.

"Time to choose another."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gipbac chose Joe Cabot.

He walked into a different room, and came back with a power drill.

"I just love my toys!"

Gipbac drilled off Joe's arms, legs, and then finally pushed the drill into his chest.

Joe was killed instantly.

All that was left was Marsellus Wallace.

Gipbac pulled tape off of his mouth.

"You are so dead, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"For my amusement."

"..."

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You had my family killed. The only ones who escaped were me and my brother."

"Oh, yeah. Fuck you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Wait...reverse that."

Gipbac pulled out a pocket knife.

"Let's have a look at your eyes, shall we?"

Gipbac walked over to Marsellus, and cut out his eyes.

"I see what you mean."

He tossed the eyes to the ground.

Marsellus was screaming.

"I think I'll go get the plyers..."

Gipbac tortured Marsellus to death.

The Rafia War was over.

Gipbac vanished, and so did the bodies of the Rafia Leaders.

It was really over...

END


End file.
